


My Future Husband is an Alien

by lotorslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison AU, Interspecies Romance, Lance is 18+, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Non-abusive Lancelot, Soft Lancelot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Lotor's ship lands at the Galaxy Garrison on Earth and the first human he runs into is everyone's favorite tailor.Note that this fic will include sexual scenes sooner than later, hence the Explicit rating.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> http://fudayk.tumblr.com/post/164404381514/au-where-lotor-lands-at-the-galaxy-garrison-during

_I was nervous to bring him home for the first time. I knew my parents would ask a ton of difficult questions; where was he from, what was his family like, what his culture was like, what class he was in the Garrison._  
  
_Neither of us wanted to lie, but we had to. I wasn’t ready to tell them the truth just yet, and I hope they’ll understand in the future. The future, huh._  
  
_It’d been on my mind more these days and when I saw how kind he was with my nephews, the thought had been solidified._  
  
_Between the two of us, we could divide-and-conqueror for bedtime stories, but after they had a taste of his actual adventures in space (he kept it vague, so really, they could’ve taken place anywhere), they didn’t want to hear the books anymore._  
  
_I was okay with that; I enjoyed hearing the stories, too, and sometimes would doze off on his shoulder as I wondered what having a family with him would be like._  
  
_Haven’t told him yet, but yeah…I decided I wanna marry him._  
  
_I guess I’m just still tryna come to terms with the fact that my future husband is an alien._


	2. Landing

Lance’s knee straightened agonizingly slow, the ball of his foot dragging across silky bedding: he rather enjoyed the texture against his skin and rose his knee back up to do it again.   
  
The dorms were always so quiet at night, the commanders so strict about lights-out and curfews. He missed the sounds of home. He wanted to hear his nephews, annoying little bugs, the rain… _especially_ the rain.   
  
But there was no way he could go home, now. Fate had brought him here, he was sure of it.   
  
“I’m here for a _reason_ ,” he mumbled to himself, quiet enough not to wake Hunk up, who was snoring up a storm across the room. “Don’t give up now, Lance. _Not_ when you got this far.”   
  
But he was plagued with the thoughts of home, the thoughts of how he’d only gotten into fighter class because that guy dropped out, the thoughts of how Hunk was his only friend and he wasn’t fitting in with everyone else. The girls, who’d been impressed at first with his smooth pick-up lines and shiny hair, quickly got bored of him, and no one ever actually took him up on his date offers. How often he crashed the flight simulator didn’t do much for his chances, either.   
  
Sure, maybe he wasn’t _“The Tailor”_ anymore, but he could get back to that! He could be a way better pilot, he just needed time and practice.   
  
Hopping up, he left the little room as quietly as he could, careful not to wake Hunk. Lance quietly trudged through the dark halls, in slippers, sweats, and an old band tee. He didn’t particularly want to get yelled at for being out of his dorm past curfew, but he couldn’t sit still: Sometimes that room felt like a prison.  
  
He made his way outside from the little emergency escape (the alarm had been seemingly broken for the past month—a popular gossip topic among his peers), feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins as he took in a deep breath of desert air.  
  
This was totally against the rules, yet here he was.   
  
Lance grinned, taking a seat on the rooftop and leaning back on his palms, eyeing the pretty skyscape in front of him. Usually the kids would sneak up here to take a smoke, do drugs, probably have sex. Lance didn’t really care about those things (not like he had anyone to come up here with, anyway), he just wanted to watch the stars.   
  
They're the same stars his family sees...the idea made him beam and he fluttered his eyes shut just to bask in the feeling of happiness that’d washed over him. It felt nice to think about: the sky is what connected all of them, even if they were far away. Maybe even aliens looked at the same stars!  
  
“Aliens, huh… _psshh…_ ”   
  
He returned his attention back up to the sky, looking for familiar constellations. But among the familiar scene, there was something that seemingly didn’t belong. Glowy, purple lights?  
  
Lance rose to his feet, squinting to get a better look at what was seemingly headed right for him. It got bigger, _brighter_ until it was completely clear what exactly he was witnessing: a ship. _A UFO._   
  
“Holy crow…”   
  
Despite its huge form getting parked not too far from Lance’s dorm, it made seemingly no sound, almost like it didn’t exist, like this was all just a dream. Lance wanted to check and see if he really was up here all by himself, if there was anyone to confirm what he was saying, to promise him he wasn’t going crazy, but there wasn’t. Not like he could tear his eyes away from the ship, anyway, utterly fixated on the assumed pilot as they stepped out of their craft with otherworldly grace.   
  
Long, white hair, hips…great big shoulder pads, and were those...big purple ears sticking out on either side of their head? Lance blinked, taking in the sight from where he stood and racking his brain to try and understand it.  
  
But there was no good explanation for it, especially as the figure turned ‘round and Lance realized his heart had never beaten so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna be hecka short...this fic in general's gonna be short. I'm promising some masturbation in the next chapter though.


End file.
